Protecting your Innocence
by KinkyUlqui's-Littlehelper
Summary: A story about the bond between three elder brothers and their little brothers.  Prussia & Germany, England & America, France & Canada     I'm not really good with summaries   M rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Before I start the story has three seperate story lines which are Germany's and Prussia's story, America's and England's story and France's and Canada's story. They'll occasionally have a chapter together but is basically Prussia, England and Fance all trying to keep their little brothers Germany, America and Canada as little innocent children...if that makes sense... Anyway you'll undertand if you read (hopefully ^^;;)  
I don't own Hetalia. Please Review

* * *

"Ok Master Ludwig, they'll be ready now." The maid smiled as she informed her young master. "Yay cookies!" Ludwig ran into the kitchen giggling as he gazed through the stove's window at the cookies. "Can I take them out, can I?"

"No Master Ludwig, it will be safer if I do. Master Gilbert wouldn't forgive me if your hands got burnt." She placed on the oven mitts and carefully took out the cookies and placed them on the side as her child master pulled a chair to the side and climbed onto the counter. "It's Gilbert's birthday today, the cookies are for him." He smiled proudly at the first piece of baking he'd ever helped with. "Oh, that's nice I'm sure he'll love them. How about we get a nice basket to put them in?"

"Yeah!" After the cookies were safe in the basket Ludwig thanked the maid and ran back out the kitchen with the cookies. He raced down the hallway and up the stairs giggling all the way to Gilbert's room. Pausing at the door he shushed himself as if some one was with him and quietly crept to the room. Where Gilbert lay lightly snoring and cuddling his pillow as he mumbled in his sleep.

Ludwig crawled onto the bed and sat next to his elder brother listening to his mumbles and trying not to giggle whenever Gilbert snorted. He lent down by Gilbert's ear... "WAKE UP!"

"MAN EATING BUNNIES!" Gilbert shot up from his dream, holding his chest and panting as he heart raced in shock. While Ludwig fell back, tearing with laughter. Gilbert relaxed and smiled when he saw the young boy giggling his head off. Still laughing slightly Ludwig sat back up and held out the basket with his home made cookies in it. "Happy birthday Gilbert!" Gilbert grinned and pulled Ludwig into a loving hug. "Aww, Ludwig you didn't have to."

"But, I wanted too, I made them myself, try one!" Ludwig said holding a cookie to Gilbert's mouth until he had to take a bite. "Mm...Best ones I've ever had." Gilbert replied as he playfully squeezed Ludwig. "I guess I gotta get up now I'm awake, why don't you wait downstairs"

"Ok!" Ludwig jumped back off the bed and race downstairs waiting for his brother. He sat at the table swinging his legs impatiently. "So did he like them?" The maid from the kitchen asked as she dusted the table. She liked Ludwig, he was such a free and innocent child and she adored him. She'd spend most of her work time looking after him and occasionally playing with him. "Yeah, he said they were the best he'd ever had!"

"Well I'm glad he liked them." She smiled and pulled a little toy train out of her apron. "I found this in the garden last night, it isn't yours is it, Master Ludwig?" Ludwig had thought he'd lost it and spent most of yesterday crying his eyes out until Gilbert had bought him a new one. "Yeah it is!" He excitedly took the toy from her and pushed it up and down the table making train and whistling noises.

Gilbert soon came down and crept behind Ludwig who was still playing with his train and lifted him into the air. "Got'cha!"

"Wahh Gilbert!" Ludwig shouted as he was span in mid air until Gilbert fell back out of dizziness and landed in his lap the both of them giggling. Gilbert rustled Ludwig's hair and smiled he was happiest when he was with Ludwig, he wanted life to stay this way like it was now and never change. That's why he often hid the crushing realities of life from Ludwig, keeping him the same innocent child he loved for as long as he possibly could.

"Master Prussia, you have a guest."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be right there, geez I only just got up." He moaned as he thoughts were broken and he was brought back to reality. "Ludwig I have work to do, why don't you play with Robin for awhile?" he said referring to the maid who'd made the cookies with Ludwig earlier. "But I wanted to spend today with you it's your birthday!"

"You will, but I have to take care of this first, Robin you don't mind do you?"

"No not at all." She smiled and took Ludwig's hand pulling the boy to his feet. "Come on, lets playing the garden, Master Ludwig." Ludwig's smile was brought back once again as he pulled Robin out to the garden leaving Gilbert to take care of his own business. In the main room Roderich waited by the window his arms folded as he watched the young boy being pushed on a swing by the maid. "Just how long are you planning to shelter him, Prussia?"

"He's still a kid Austria, he doesn't have to grow up yet." Gilbert replied as he slouched back on his seat and Roderich joined him. "You're at risk of war and he's a country representative, he'll have to learn sooner or later" He argued and he pushed his up glasses in disapproval of the way Gilbert had raised him. "Well, about that... I was wondering if Prussia did end up fighting in a war... Would you take him to live with you?"

"Me? You do realise if he did live with me, I wouldn't allow him to act this way. I'd allow him to grow up." Roderich informed surprised that Gilbert had asked him for this favour. "Yeah I know that, but at least he'd be safe." Gilbert said as he gazed out the window at his little brother, saddened that he'd actually had to consider giving Ludwig to some else so he'd be safe. Sighing Roderich caved. "Fine if it got too dangerous for him here, I'll take him to live with me."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Yes you do and don't think I'll ever forget that fact."


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred pressed his ear to the door of Arthur's office. He listened to the voices talking about boring stuff like politics and country trades. Three of the voices he didn't know, they seemed angry for some reason and one he did. Arthur's voice, it sounded like a defenceless animal being cornered by the other three. It was often like this, Alfred hated hearing this, partly because he knew that when he was older he'd have to face the same things but also because it was Arthur they were shouting at.

He didn't want to see Arthur upset again, he wouldn't allow it. "Leave Arthur alone!" He shouted as he burst into the room and kicked the nearest guy in the shin. "Gahh! Damn brat!" He whined as he hopped around holding his bruising leg. "Alfred!" Arthur rose from his seat, red from embarrassment, what would they think of him as a representative if he couldn't even raise his little brother right. "But they were being mean!" Alfred argued kicking a second shocked male.

"Alfred...Come here now." Arthur said staring down at this desk unable to look his confused brother or the angered men in the eye. Alfred trotted over feeling pleased with himself. "Say your sorry."

"But"

"Now Alfred." Alfred turned to the men who for some reason in his moment of shame looked like they towered over him. He fiddled with his shirt Alfred muttered the words "I'm sorry..." before running behind Arthur's desk and hiding behind his brother. "I'm sorry, Alfred gets a little carried way sometimes. You're not hurt are you?"

"No it's fine, we'll be leaving." They turned to leave and as the last on exited the door he turned back and added "You better have that brat under control next time we're here." Arthur waited until they'd left before throwing the nearest object on his desk at the door, "He is not a brat!" then flopped back in his chair, sulking to himself. Alfred watched Arthur for a moment feeling guilty and useless because now it was his fault Arthur was upset.

He climbed onto Arthur's lap and gently hugged him tucking his head under Arthur's chin who hugged him back and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it when people shout at you." Alfred mumbled as he curled his legs up into his chest and hugged Arthur tighter. "It's ok I wanted to kick them anyway." Arthur smiled as he stood up holding Alfred in his arms and walked out the office down to the living room.

He lay across the sofa and stared at the ceiling. "So what you've been up to while I was working?" He spoke as he stroked Alfred's hair. Alfred giggled and sat up on Arthur's stomach "Being a hero of course! I saved a mouse from a cat!" Arthur chuckled "Well, at least one of us had fun."

"You could have fun too Arthur, come on lets play right now!" Alfred demanded as he jumped to his feet and pulled Arthur off the sofa "Ok, ok, I'll play with you." He said as he lifted Alfred up and sat him on his shoulders. Alfred laughed and held on to Arthur by his hair as Arthur raced out the house into the garden "Giddy up, faster!" He called the two of them laughing wildly. "Hey Arthur put me down I bet you can't catch me!"

"Oh yeah, I bet I can." Arthur bragged as he placed Alfred on the ground and watched the young boy race off before running after him "I'm gonna get you!"

"Oh no, your not!" Alfred called back as ran as fast his little legs would possibly go. Eventually Arthur picked up his pace and caught Alfred, pinning him down "Ha! I got you! Guess what I'm gonna do now?" He grinned feeling like a child again as Alfred squirmed "No, you wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would." Arthur laughed as he tickled Alfred's sides until the boy was tearing with laughter. "A-Arthur st-stop it!" he giggled hardly able to speak the words. "Never!" Arthur replied also laughing at his brother's contagious giggles. After a few more minuets of tickling Arthur released Alfred and lay next to him on the grass as they caught their breath.

"Hey Arthur that cloud looks like a bunny." Alfred said pointing to the sky. Arthur glanced to Alfred and then back to the skies, admiring Alfred's childish innocence "Yeah, it does, doesn't it."

"Hey and that one's like a dog!" Alfred said his big blue eyes scanning the clouds through his glasses before he rolled onto his side and cuddled Arthur's arm. "Arthur, when I'm older will I have to work all day too?" He asked nuzzling Arthur's upper arm. Arthur sighed and turned onto his side to hug Alfred. "No, you'll be a hero remember? A hero's job is full of fun things to do." Alfred smiled and snuggled closer to his brother "Yeah, I'll be a hero." He agreed yawning as he closed his eyes. "I'll be your hero too." He whispered before drifting off to sleep in Arthur's arms.

Arthur smiled and watched him sleep for a moment, before carefully standing up and carried Alfred back to the house and to his bed room. Where he Lay him in his bed and placed the covers over him gently kissing his forehead. "Sleep well Alfred." He whispered hen quietly left the room.


End file.
